


Flowers in the Ballroom

by YukinoKoe



Series: The Butler and the Gardener [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Butler Ignis, Fluff, Gardener Gladio, M/M, Mentioned/Implied Noctis/Prompto, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: Ignis and Gladio are swept up in the preparations for the Lucian Ball. Even though their busy schedules pull them apart, Ignis and Gladio are determined to make the best of a challenging situation. Sequel to Flowers on the Windowsill.





	1. Jasmine and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FrozenHearts for giving me the idea that sparked this fic! I wouldn't have written more if it wasn't for your encouragement, dear readers. Your kind words are what keeps me writing this cavity-inducing fluff even in the midst of midterms and job searching.

For the first time in quite a while, Ignis was in the parlor for a reason other than seeing Gladio.

He served tea to King Regis, Noctis, and the representatives from Tenebrae, then placed the sugar and cream in front of Noctis. The young prince proceeded to spoon about half the bowl of sugar into his tea before taking a sip, shifting uncomfortably in the presence of the Tenebraean representatives. “Thank you, Ignis,” Regis nodded, sipping his own tea before speaking again, “As I’m sure you are aware, my son Noctis has agreed to marry Lady Lunafreya. This will strengthen the ties between Lucius and Tenebrae, which will further deter Nifelheim from overtaking Fenestala Manor.”

The dark-haired female representative set down her tea and nodded pensively, “I thank you for your concern of our manor, but can we be sure that this move will not paint a target onto both of our backs? We do not want the empire to see this move as one of targeted defiance.”

“Naturally we intend to protect the Nox Fleurets and the people of Tenebrae with this alliance. We plan to announce the engagement openly at the Lucian Ball. This opportunity will give us a chance to personally handle any concerns of Chancellor Izunia and Secretary Claustra.”

Ignis was sure he heard Noctis groan slightly at the mention of Chancellor Izunia. He moved to prepare teacakes for the Tenebraean representatives when he noticed movement outside the window.

_Oh dear. This won’t end well._

To Ignis’s fear and delight, Gladio appeared at the window, shears in hand to trim the bushes by the window as he did every Wednesday. Gladio smirked and winked at Ignis, who returned the gesture with a subtle wink of his own. The gardener looked around the room, taking in the unusual crowd that filled the parlor. His smile grew wicked, as if he wanted to do something mischievous to tease Ignis who could only watch. The curve of Ignis’s lips dropped and he mouthed silently, “Don’t you dare.”

Gladio lifted the shears and started clipping the hedges, his movements slow and seductive, hips rolling. He bit his lip as though a task as lackluster as pruning shrubs sent ecstasy through his veins. He looked at Ignis and blew kisses, holding back laughter at the sour face Ignis was wearing.

“Ignis? Is everything alright?” King Regis asked, turning towards the butler with concern. “You look a bit flushed. Are you feeling ill?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses, hiding his face from the king. “I appreciate your concern, your majesty, but I am alright. If you don’t mind, I need to step out for a brief moment. Get a bit of fresh air. I am sorry for interrupting your negotiations.”

“It’s no trouble, Ignis,” the king responded. “Thank you for the tea. Expertly brewed as always.”

“Thank you for your kind words, your majesty,” Ignis responded with a bow, sparing a glance towards the window where Gladio was licking his lips in mock seduction. “I will return shortly.”

Once Ignis closed the parlor door with a soft click, he sprinted down the hall to the grand front entrance. “That fool,” Ignis murmured under his breath. “Doing that during a diplomatic meeting.”

Once outside, he turned the corner into the garden, spotting Gladio immediately. “Hey handsome,” Gladio cooed, his impish smile still plastered on his face. “You come to these parts often?”

“Get over here,” Ignis hissed, gesturing to Gladio to move away from the window and towards where he was standing at the entrance to the garden. Gladio sauntered towards Ignis, his smile never breaking, “C’mon Iggy. It was fun. I think deep down it made you laugh,” Gladio said, pulling Ignis’s gloved hand up to his chest and peeled away the glove, “I’ve overheard enough meetings to know they get pretty boring. I just wanted to see your beautiful smile.”

He kissed Ignis’s knuckles gently, flushing all of Ignis’s anger and irritation away as quickly as it had arrived. Ignis sighed, a defeated smile gracing his lips. “I know. But promise you won’t do that again. Imagine if King Regis had seen you gyrating seductively all over his shrubbery. Or worse.”

_If Noct had seen that, I would never live it down._

“Oh, so you thought it was seductive?”

Ignis clicked his tongue, earning a peal of laughter from Gladio. “Don’t worry. I promise. Alright, I won’t keep you. Wouldn’t want them to get worried about you. But here, take this. Brought it for you,” Gladio said, tucking a small white jasmine flower into the front pocket of Ignis’s jacket.

“What does this one represent?”

“Whispered sweet nothings between lovers.”

“Will I get to hear those sweet nothings, or do I just get a flower to represent it?” Ignis asked, coyly.

Gladio chuckled. “For you, I whisper on command.” He kissed Ignis’s knuckles once again before rolling the glove back onto the butler’s hand. “Alright, alright. I’ve pulled you away too long. Go on. Get. I’ll see you later.”

Ignis pulled away from Gladio slowly, waving goodbye before hurrying back to the parlor. He couldn’t help forgiving Gladio. He had made him smile after all. Ignis shook the airy smile from his face and tucked the jasmine flower into his jacket pocket before reentering the parlor. He wordlessly served teacakes to the guests and his lieges, careful not to interrupt their conversation. But when he served Noctis, the prince gave him a shit-eating grin that meant at least one other person had seen what transpired between him and Gladio.

* * *

“So last week, they were working on preparations for the Lucian Ball?” Gladio asked, leaning against the parlor window, chugging the bottle of water Ignis had handed to him.

“In part,” Ignis said, matter-of-factly. “Preparations started quite some time ago. The Lucian Ball is quite a large event, and planning begins months in advance. The meeting was about a somewhat related matter regarding our relations with Tenebrae. I’m sure Noct has mentioned the engagement to you as well.”

“Yeah. He seems to get along with Lady Lunafreya at least,” Gladio shrugged. “Kinda sucks that he has to have a political marriage though. I couldn’t do it. I’d be gone every night having an affair with a handsome butler who has the most gorgeous eyes and makes the best meals in Lucius.”

“Well he sounds positively lovely,” Ignis smirked. “Introduce me someday. I’d certainly like to meet him.”

Gladio did a spit take with his water. His laughter is as bold and bright as the sun and radiates a warmth that makes the butler smile. “Did I mention hilarious?” Gladio spluttered between laughs. “Because he’s also hilarious.”

Ignis sat down on a stool he had moved by the window, leaning out the window to catch the midsummer breeze. “The groundskeepers must have quite a task ahead of them to prepare for the Lucian Ball,” Ignis sighed, resting his arms on the windowsill.

“Yeah,” Gladio hummed, moving closer to Ignis so their arms brushed against each other. “It’s always pretty rough. Gets so hot this time of year. Not only do we have to make sure the gardens are immaculate, we’re also charged with preparing flower arrangements for the ballroom. And since Noct is getting engaged to Lady Lunafreya… well, I’m sure you know what that means.”

Ignis nodded, “Sylleblossoms.”

“Yeah…”

Sylleblossoms only grew in Tenebrae, which meant if they were going to be planted in Lucius, they would need imported soil, a special greenhouse, and most importantly, meticulous care. Ignis had only seen them once outside of Tenebrae in all his years as a butler for the Lucius Caelum family, but soft blue flowers had left a lasting impression. “King Regis is hiring some temp workers to take care of the grounds before the ball, but I’m one of the few people in Lucius who knows how to grow sylleblossoms. Once they arrive…” Gladio paused, sucking in a nervous breath, “I won’t get to see you as much.”

Ignis threw his arms around Gladio, pulling the gardener into a tight embrace. “It’s alright. Duty to the crown comes first. It’s not as though we won’t see each other at all. We’ll still have some time during the weekends.”

“Yeah,” Gladio muttered, wrapping his strong arms around Ignis’s waist. “I know. I just… I guess I just want to be around you. Like, all the time. We’ve never spent more than a day or two without at least seeing each other. A whole week sounds like hell.”

“We’ll manage. Besides, if you absolutely must see me, I’m always here,” Ignis whispered, slowly wrapping Gladio’s long black hair around his fingers.

“Oh, so you never actually leave this room?” Gladio asked with a smirk. Ignis laughed and gave him a small nudge with his shoulder, never breaking their contact. “That’ll make the affair tough if my handsome butler can’t leave the parlor. But I’ll make it work.” 

They continued to chat, no longer hugging, but their fingers weaved together on the window ledge. At the end of their time together, Ignis found it even harder to let go of Gladio’s hand, not knowing if today would be the last time that they could stay tangled together at their window for a while. But they eventually parted wordlessly, Gladio kissing Ignis’s temple.

That evening on the windowsill, Ignis found Gladio’s message: white clover. Ignis gathered them into a bundle and placed them in a small round vase (the same one he had used the first time Gladio left flowers for him) before taking a seat in his usual chair. He lifted the now worn book that was filled with colored page markers and notes and flipped to the page he was looking for.

_White clover: think of me._

“Of course, Gladio,” he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

“Hey, Specs, why’ve you been so mopey lately – ow!” Noctis shouted as Ignis accidentally pricked him with the pin he was using to tailor his suit pants. “Geez, a simple ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ would have worked.”

“It’s not my fault you keep squirming,” Ignis rolled his eyes, securing the pin in the cuff. “And I have not been mopey.”

“You spent fifteen minutes staring out the parlor window yesterday,” Noctis deadpanned, fidgeting as Ignis moved to pin the hem of the other ankle. “And that’s just what Prompto and I saw. I don’t know how long you were actually there.”

“Are you admitting that you and Prompto spy on me?” Ignis asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“We weren’t spying on you. Not this time anyway,” Noctis retorted, holding back a smile. “But seriously, you’ve been bummed out for like two weeks now. What gives?”

Ignis rolled the cuff upward until it matched with the other leg, setting a pin in place. “Gladio is tending to the sylleblossoms in the west garden, and he and I have different schedules. As you know, I have free time in the mornings while you are in classes, but Gladio’s free time is in the evenings. With the preparations for the Lucian Ball, however, I do not have the time to leave the manor, and Gladio cannot leave his post at the greenhouse. Our time together has become quite limited. I had promised to see him on weekends, but the preparations for the ball have become quite demanding, so I haven’t seen Gladio in nearly two weeks. I’m embarrassed to say that I had grown quite accustomed to Gladio’s presence. So please excuse me if I seem mopey to you.”

Noctis stilled, leaving them both in silence save for the slight rustle of fabric as Ignis worked on the tailoring of Noctis’s suit pants. If Ignis dropped a pin, its sound would seem deafening. After a solid minute of uncomfortable quietness, Noctis coughed and said in a voice hardly above a whisper, “What if I gave you tomorrow evening off? That way you can see Gladio. I can go get dinner with Prompto or something so you don’t have to cook. It’s just depressing to see you so down.”

Ignis dropped the pin he was working with. “The preparations for the ball are quite hectic as it is, your highness. I couldn’t possibly take leave when we’re already so busy.”

“It’s not like you’d be gone all day. Just an hour or two,” Noctis responded, his voice rushed, “You really need to see him, Ignis. No offense, but you’re kinda depressing everyone. You’re probably slowing things down with how miserable you’ve been.”

Ignis’s hand stilled, unsure of what to make of the information. On one hand, he knew his duty to the royal line was the highest priority, but on the other, his heart ached for Gladio. He missed the man’s strong, tattooed arms. The sharp angle of his stubble-lined jaw. The way his hair fell around his shoulders and down his strong back. The way his lips felt against Ignis’s own as if they were parts of a matched set. He could go on for hours, but Ignis knew that he couldn’t waste all day thinking about Gladio’s loveliness, even though he wanted to do so. “Alright,” Ignis finally replied. “I’ll take the evening off as long as Gladio is fine with such a thing.”

Noctis smirked, “Oh, he will be.”

Ignis smiled and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “This isn’t just a rouse to get out of your obligations and get up to no good with Prompto, is it?”

Noctis clutched his chest in mock offense. “I would never!”

The laughter Noctis failed to hold back said otherwise, but Ignis didn’t mind.

* * *

Ignis waited for Gladio on the veranda overlooking the west garden. He looked at the dishes, both covered with cloches, and wondered if the food he prepared was good enough. It was rare that they ever had anything that would qualify as a date, and this one in particular felt special. The perfectionist in Ignis was frantically questioning every decision. Were skewers nice enough? Not like Ignis had much time to make anything else, but he still questioned his choice. Were the potatoes mashed adequately? Did Gladio even like asparagus? He wondered if he had even made the asparagus correctly. He knew how he liked them cooked, but Noctis refused to eat any sort of vegetable, so he never got a second opinion. He tugged at the sleeves of his white striped shirt, fiddling with the black buttons, mind caught up in anxious thinking.

“You always mess with your sleeves when you’re nervous,” a familiar voice said softly behind him.

Gladio stood, just past the veranda door, one hand relaxed in his jeans pocket and the other holding a bouquet of pink camellia and striped carnations. His hair was clearly damp, freshly showered, and he wore a fitted black shirt that definitely didn’t get worn in the garden. Gladio rubbed his neck, hand pressed firmly against his wet hair. “Sorry I’m a little late. I was pretty gross. Didn’t think you’d wanna see me when – mmph!”

The gardener was cut off by Ignis’s lips pressed against the gardener’s. A long, needy kiss filled with yearning and impatience. Ignis’s fingers tangled in the long wet strands of Gladio’s hair, pulling him closer, hungry for attention. Gladio pressed his free hand against the small of Ignis’s back, pulling him closer and reassuring the butler that he longed for Ignis as well. When they finally broke apart, Ignis was panting sloppily, and Gladio was grinning from ear to ear. “Guess I should stop visiting you more often if this is how I get greeted.”

Ignis turned bright scarlet, adjusting his glasses, which had become skewed in the near-assault on Gladio’s mouth that he had just initiated. “Don’t make it a habit,” Ignis muttered, exhaling gracelessly.

Gladio handed Ignis the bouquet, and Ignis looked over the array of pink and white. “They're breathtaking,” Ignis whispered, sighing sweetly, “Tell me what they mean.”

Gladio held his hands over Ignis’s, rubbing his thumb along the butler’s knuckles, “The pink camellias mean longing,” he responded, his voice a low and tender purr in Ignis’s ear, “The striped carnations have several meanings, some that aren’t so sweet like refusal. But in this case, their meaning is I wish I could be with you.”

“You always know exactly what to say, even without words,” Ignis hummed in response.

“You make it easy,” Gladio smiled. “Now about dinner…”

Ignis laughed and led Gladio towards the table with the covered dishes. “I didn’t have much time, so I just made something simple. But I hope it’s to your liking.”

“Well, if it’s half as good as the company, it’s probably pretty tasty.”

Ignis uncovered the plates and sat down across from Gladio. The gardener looked absolutely filled with joy at the sight of Ignis’s cooking. “I can’t believe you made skewers! They’re one of my all-time favorites. How did you know?”

The butler smiled, completely surprised by Gladio’s remark. “I’m delighted to hear! It was an absolute guess.”

“You wanna know what my all-time favorite food is?” Gladio asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

“What would that be?” Ignis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Gladio leaned across the table, looking directly into Ignis’s eyes, and whispered, “Cup noodles.”

Ignis’s face twisted, trying to hold back his perplexity (and mild disgust) at the comment, “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m serious alright.”

“I don’t think we can see each other anymore,” Ignis said, his face deadpanned, but his voice betraying him in attempt to hold back laughter.

“I know, it’s weird. But I love the stuff! It’s got that perfect combination of flavors.”

“I’m going to need you to stop and re-evaluate your life choices,” Ignis smirked, taking a bite of asparagus. At least the food wasn't cold. He had one less thing to worry about that wasn’t Gladio’s poor taste in meals.

They ate and chatted, about work and the preparations for the ball. Gladio said that he liked working with the sylleblossoms, but it was incredibly boring to stay in one place. Ignis also shared how his workload had increased, sometimes stretching into the morning. As Noctis’s head butler, he was charged with ensuring everything for Noct was fully prepared. He tasted and tailored and corresponded to letters regarding the ball, and he saw firsthand how much the event was causing Noct stress. “He doesn’t seem to be thrilled with the prospect of the ball,” he mentioned, Gladio watching, intrigued, finishing one of his skewers. “He cares for Lady Lunafreya, but at the same time, he isn’t too keen on the concept of marrying her.”

“He’s young,” Gladio shrugged. “Political marriage isn’t at the top of any twenty year-old’s to-do list. I think he just wants to still be a kid for a while, spend time with his friends. It’s hard to do that when you’re forced into the politics of royalty.” Gladio took a sip of wine and leaned back in his seat. “Speaking of Noct’s friends, have you noticed Prompto’s been sulking a lot lately since Noct and Lady Lunafreya got engaged? I think it’s bothering him more than Noct.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I suppose he would be a bit upset that he won’t be able to spend as much time with Noct after the wedding.”

“Nah, it’s more than that,” Gladio shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. “I think he likes Noct.”

Gladio held Ignis’s attention fully, completely captivated by the gardener’s insinuations, “What makes you say that?”

“He’s always sneaking glances at Noct when he thinks no one is looking. And he always wants Noct’s attention. Oh, and the touching. Prompto’ll try to get close to Noct and touch him in some way. Nothing weird, just like slapping him on the back or elbowing him in the shoulder.”

Ignis thought back to the last few times he saw Prompto and Noctis together. Everything Gladio said made sense. He wondered if Prompto was really good at hiding his emotions or if Ignis was just blind to them. “It could never work…” Ignis murmured. “The crown prince of Lucius could never marry someone like Prompto.”

“Yeah,” Gladio muttered. They sat in silence for a while, finishing up their meals, but not talking. Not sure what to say after that conversation. The air around them felt heavy, and every word that he wanted to say felt caught in his mouth. Finally, Ignis broke the silence, his voice thick and cautious, “Could you imagine that though? If Noct escorted Prompto to events like the Lucian Ball?”

Gladio stroked his chin for a moment with a soft hum, then pushed his hair into his face in mockery of Noctis’s long bangs. “Hello Madam Secretary,” he said, imitating Noctis’s voice as best as he could with his own deep timbre. “I’d like to introduce – Iggy, stop laughing. You’re making this impossible – I’d like to introduce my boyfriend, Prompto. After the ball, we will be going fishing and Prompto will take no less than twenty-seven pictures of me standing in the same place for five hours.”

Ignis was howling with laughter at Gladio’s impersonation. The gardener smiled and let go of his hair, letting it fall messily around his face. “You’re quite talented, Gladio,” Ignis smiled, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

“I’m a man of many talents,” Gladio smiled, “Someday, you will learn all of my secrets.”

“Tell me one,” Ignis coaxed, reaching across the table to interlock his fingers with Gladio’s.

“I want to kiss you right now,” Gladio breathed, his voice low and seductive.

“That’s no secret,” Ignis responded.

“I guess it’s not.”

They met halfway across the table, Ignis’s hands pressed firmly against the table while Gladio’s cupped his face. The kiss was heavy and sweet. Soft, but filled with longing. It wasn’t sloppy like their first kiss that night, but no less needy. When their lips fell apart, Gladio leaned forward and whispered into Ignis’s ear, “Iggy, I want to show you something.”

“Alright,” Ignis whispered in response, following Gladio’s lead with laced fingers. 

“Do you trust me to lead you?” Gladio asked, holding both of Ignis’s hands in his own large, calloused palms.

Ignis nodded.

“Close your eyes,” Gladio ordered, pulling Ignis along. They were off of the terrace now, walking through the grounds, empty except for the two of them. The sounds of the beginning of the night filled the air around them. Crickets and cicadas buzzed and the summer breeze rustled the nearby trees. They walked for a few minutes, Ignis never opening his eyes. “Gladio, where are we…”

“Shh…” Gladio hushed, continuing to pull Ignis along. “We’re almost there.”

They continued to walk, footsteps softly crunching against freshly cut grass. Gladio let go of one of Ignis’s hands, and the faint sound of a keychain jingled. A lock clicked and a door opened, hardly creaking on its hinges. “Just a few more steps,” Gladio said, leading Ignis onto a hard floor. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

Ignis opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped. Surrounding him and Gladio from nearly every angle were light blue flowers with wispy petals and white pistils. “The sylleblossoms,” he whispered, drinking in the sight of the beautiful foreign flowers.

“Welcome to the greenhouse,” Gladio gestured, smiling serenely.

“Gladio, I’m not supposed to be here,” he whispered, but he was absolutely awestruck. Sylleblossoms were rare enough as it is, but seeing such a vast collection of blooms outside of Tenebrae was a magical experience. It was like a scene from a fairy tale, a garden hideaway where lovers were whisked away, meeting each other until dawn with only each other’s light to bask in until the sun peeked over the horizon.

“I won’t tell,” Gladio whispered in return.

For the third time that night, they kissed. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, while the larger man’s arms snaked around the butler’s waist. Ignis closed his eyes, imagining what they must look like from an onlooker’s perspective: picturesque lovers in a storybook scene. The kiss was so undemanding, velvety smooth and meaningful. They slowly parted, lips wet and pliant. Ignis’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared deeply into the whiskey golden eyes of his partner.

_His Gladio._

“When you said you wanted to show me something, this actually wasn’t the first thing that came to mind,” Ignis said, turning to face the sylleblossoms with a slight tinge of pink in his ears. “I actually thought that your intentions were… less than pure.”

“I mean, if you want, we can lay a tarp down,” Gladio joked.

Ignis knocked his shoulder lightly before settling his head down against Gladio’s firm bicep. “Absolutely not. I am not in the business of defiling sacred flowers.”

“Your loss,” Gladio laughed, curling their fingers together and pulling Ignis back in to resume their kiss.


	2. Sylleblossoms

The day before the Lucian Ball was one of the busiest days of Ignis’s life. The butler had been working overtime the entire week, and his eyes were puffy and tired. His legs were practically sore from the constant running, checking everything from the grounds to the kitchen to the grand ballroom. The house was bustling with people ensuring every inch of the manor was immaculate: decorated for the ball and the arrival of the Nox Fleuret family.

Yet, despite his exhaustion, Ignis continued to pull through, even if just for that random glimpse of Gladio. Every so often, Ignis would catch sight of the gardener in the ballroom, discussing arrangements with the lead decorator. When they caught eyes, they shared a small, knowing smile or a quick wink, and Ignis knew that all his efforts would be worth his trouble to finally be back to regularly seeing Gladio.

At six o’clock sharp, the car arrived with the Nox Fluerets and their retainers. Ignis stood beside Noctis, who looked somewhat stiff, but still regal as though he was accepting his duty as heir to the crown. Ignis patted Noctis’s shoulder, and he jumped slightly at the touch but gave his butler a small, thankful smile. 

A guard stepped from the car, and opened the backseat door. Lady Lunafreya emerged, radiant as ever, in a simple white shift dress. The Lucian attendants bowed, and Noctis stepped forward, kissing her hand. “It’s good to see you, Luna.”

Lady Lunafreya smiled and wrapped Noctis into a tight hug, which he reciprocated. “It’s always good to see you as well, Noctis. It has been far too long since I have spoken to you. Our letter correspondence has been lovely, but it is never the same as seeing your face.”

Noctis smiled, “I know the feeling, Luna.”

Lady Lunafreya turned towards Ignis, clasping his hands in her own delicate touch. “It’s lovely to see you as well, Ignis. You changed your hair since I last saw you. It suits you well. I hope Noctis isn’t giving you trouble.”

“Thank you, my lady,” he responded warmly. Her personality was sweet and kind. It was as though she emanated a soft moonlight reminiscent of her namesake. “I assure you, Noctis has given me all sorts of trouble.”

Lady Lunafreya smiled. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“You must be exhausted from your journey, my lady,” Ignis said in his polished tone. “Please, allow me to gather your belongings. Noctis will show you to your room, right, Noct?”

“Huh?” Noctis grunted, not completely paying attention. “Oh, right. Follow me, Luna.”

He offered his arm and Lady Lunafreya held the crook of his elbow. They were quite a lovely picture: two attractive young adults who projected royalty. When they had disappeared into the house, Ignis turned back towards the car and moved to the trunk to gather the luggage. He waited for the attendants to grab most of the baggage and take it towards the house before leaning in to grab the last piece of luggage. A large hand settled on his shoulder, and a soft, low voice whispered, “I got it, Iggy. You should relax for a bit.”

Gladio leaned forward and easily lifted a large traveler’s chest from the trunk. He looked up at Ignis with his honeyed eyes and smiled. “After this, I’m going to be busy preparing the sylleblossoms for the ball tomorrow, but I’m looking forward to spending the whole night with you. Being able to spend the ball with you? That’s what’s been keeping me going this whole time.”

A weight fell in the pit of Ignis’s stomach. Gladio knew his position. He had thought Gladio knew the unspoken truth, the duty that came with being a butler. Ignis had been looking forward to the end of the ball. He hadn’t considered that Gladio had been looking forward to the actual event. “Gladio…” Ignis murmured, licking his dry lips. “I’m going to be working through the ball.”

Gladio stopped his movements. The corners of his lips fell and his shoulders slumped. It seemed as though realization was hitting him with all the subtlety of a freight train. “O-oh…” Gladio stammered, not looking up at Ignis. “Yeah… you’re a butler after all. I didn’t really think… I mean, makes sense.”

“Gladio… I…”

“Nah, don’t…. It’s fine,” Gladio muttered, “Tough break. Not even the prince’s personal butler gets the night off…” He hoisted the luggage up with a grunt, and moved towards the house, passing Ignis without looking at the butler. Even without eye contact, Ignis knew Gladio was disappointed. It wasn’t like he could have asked for the day off. Yet, Ignis still felt like this was somehow his fault; as though he had personally caused Gladio this pain of disappointment.

Gladio paused, his head hung. “I guess I’ll still see you there at least.”

“Of course,” Ignis responded, desperately hoping for anything to say to quell the gardener’s disappointment.

But as he watched the figure recede into the manor, no such words came to him to him.

* * *

The Lucian Ball was a night of opulence: a grand event that brought together leaders and influencers of the three continents. Thousands of attendees packed the manor, all dressed in black tie. Ignis balanced a tray of champagne glasses in his hand, maneuvering the crowd to offer glasses of champagne to esteemed guests. “Madame Secretary,” he greeted the Secretary Claustra, with a bow. “You are looking exceptionally lovely tonight. May I offer you some champagne?”

The First Secretary of Accordo smiled and took a glass with a firm, gloved hand. “I must say, the Lucius Caelum family spares no expense in their balls. The decorations are lovelier than those of the year before. I was shocked to see sylleblossoms in perfect condition here in Lucius. Did you have them flown in for the event?”

Ignis smiled. The décor for the ball was mostly white and black: the colors of Lucius and Tenebrae. Black ribbon and drapes were contrasted with white flowers and tablecloths. The only color was the light touch of blue of the sylleblossoms, carefully displayed throughout the manor. He felt a slight swell of pride in Gladio’s hard work. “We actually grew them here in a greenhouse. One of the gardeners is quite adept with flowers and devoted weeks to ensuring their successful growth.”

Secretary Claustra’s face showed her intrigue and surprise. “I’m impressed. Please, pass my compliments on to the gardener in charge. I was pleasantly shocked to see such a rare flower here and in such good condition.”

“Thank you, Madame Secretary. I will share your praise with him, but he is in attendance tonight. If I catch him, I will send him your way if you would prefer to let him know directly.”

“Thank you. I would appreciate that.”

Ignis bowed again before moving back into the fray of people. He weaved towards the refreshments table and set down his tray to check his watch. Half past eight. Noctis and Lady Lunafreya were set to be announced at nine o’clock. He had to ensure Noctis was prepared for his entrance. Ignis returned to the kitchen, which was bustling with manor staff, and set down his tray, nodding greetings to the other servants, busy with their own tasks. He then strode towards Noctis’s room in the residence wing, one of the only areas in the manor that wasn’t packed with guests. Ignis knocked on Noctis’s door and opened it, entering and closing the door behind him. 

The prince sat on the edge of his bed, hands clasped. He was fully dressed in royal raiment: a sleek black pinstripe suit with silver buttons over a black shirt and polished black patent leather shoes. His black and white striped tie was knotted messily and a strand of hair was sticking up from its pushed back style. Ignis sighed and stepped forward, leaning down to take care of the tie. “Honestly, Noct. What would you do without me?”

Noctis let out a halfhearted laugh, tilting his neck upwards to give Ignis better access. “I would be a total mess, that’s for sure.” Ignis finished fixing Noctis’s tie and turned to grab the bottle of gel from the dressing table. “Ignis,” Noctis whispered, addressing his butler while he was turned away, “Do I… have to go through with this?”

Ignis turned back to Noctis, removing his gloves to fix the young prince’s hair. “Are you having second thoughts, your highness?”

The young prince fidgeted nervously, wringing his hands in his lap. “Yeah, I guess I am…”

Ignis re-styled Noctis’s hair, putting the loose spike back into its place. When he finished, he sat beside Noctis on the bed, letting out a soft grunt as he settled beside the prince. “As future king, it is your duty to marry based on political advantage. Lady Lunafreya is the perfect choice for a wife. Her position in Tenebrae will raise support for Lucius in the Imperial continent, and Tenebrae benefits from the support of Lucius. Besides, Lady Lunafreya is beautiful and kind.”

“She is,” Noctis sighed. “I like Luna, but I’m not really sure I like her that way.”

“Many royal marriages are painfully loveless. Such is the duty of the king. But you and Lady Lunafreya still share a close bond.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked at Noctis, leaning forward so his elbows rested against his knees. “Is this troubling you because you have feelings for someone else?”

Noctis’s hands froze, but he still didn’t look at Ignis. His ears turned slightly pink at the question. “It’s… maybe…”

“Many royals take concubines during their marriage,” Ignis mentioned. Noctis paled at the suggestion. “Or have secret relationships outside of their marriage.”

“I couldn’t… That doesn’t really seem fair to Luna,” Noctis replied. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“But you don’t want to sacrifice your own feelings,” Ignis said, his tone somber.

“You and Gladio are so lucky,” Noctis mumbled. “I envy you guys. I see you two and all I can think is how much I wish I could choose who I could be with. To be happy with.”

“The burden of kings,” Ignis comforted. He patted Noctis’s knee and stood, facing his charge. “I can’t change your mind if you decide to back out of the engagement. Lucius and Tenebrae will still find a way to make it through.” Ignis turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. “But Noct, your closest friends will be there for you, no matter what you choose. No one will leave your side: not even after marriage. And that, in itself, is a type of love.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, a weak smile gracing his lips, “Thanks, Specs. I think I understand.”

“I await your decision then. You best hurry. Your announcement is set to take place shortly.”

Ignis closed the door behind him and walked slowly back to the sound of the party. He wanted the best for his prince and his country, but he knew that at this point the two were mutually exclusive. He thought of what Noctis said: _I envy you and Gladio_. Ignis’s heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to tell Gladio how much he meant to the butler. How happy he was with the gardener in his life. How everything seemed a little brighter and better with Gladio around.

By the time he returned to the ballroom with a tray of champagne glasses once again balanced on his hand, it was nearly nine o’clock. The guests were eager for the arrival of the prince, and many watched the stairs in anticipation for the announcement. Ignis found a place near the refreshments table where he could see the stairs, and he took a deep breath of anticipation.

_Do what you think is right, Noct._

A voice boomed throughout the hall, loud and crisp, “Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and join me in welcoming Noctis Lucius Caelum, heir apparent to the Lucian throne, and his bride-to-be, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.

The couple practically glided into view, ethereal and regal in their immaculate dress. They were in perfect contrast to each other: Noctis in his black suit and Lady Lunafreya dressed in a silvery-white brocade gown with subtle black detailing. The crowd applauded as they descended, waving to the onlookers with soft smiles. When they arrived on the dance floor, they bowed and took stance. The orchestra began to play a waltz, to which, they started dancing, surrounded by onlookers. To the untrained eye, they were a perfect couple. But Ignis simply smiled, knowing that Noct had made great sacrifice for his kingdom.

When others started moving to the dance floor, Ignis saw him, his height unmistakable, but his appearance, nearly so. He wore a double-breasted all black suit that accentuated his strong physique, and his normally feathery black hair was neatly combed and pulled into a low ponytail, tied with a black velvet ribbon. Ignis’s heart thundered in his chest, and his eyes were magnetized to the gardener’s lustful attire. Ignis wanted to reach out, tell him how good he looked, and confess his feelings all over again.

Sometime while Ignis was watching Gladio, the taller man took notice of him. Their eyes locked and Gladio smiled, pushing through the crowd to get to Ignis. “Good evening, Master Amicitia,” Ignis greeted with a formal bow when the taller man approached him, “You have received many compliments on the sylleblossoms tonight. Camelia Claustra would like to compliment you on your work in person. They are certainly one of the loveliest sights at the ball tonight.”

“Almost as lovely as the company,” Gladio smiled, not taking his eyes off the butler before him.

“May I offer you a glass of champagne? Will you be needing an additional drink for whomever you are escorting this evening? A handsome man such as yourself surely has a lady he is attending to.” 

Gladio smiled, taking the champagne flute Ignis handed to him, “Just the one. Technically, I’m here alone.”

“Technically?” Ignis asked in mock confusion, betrayed by the upward curve of the corners of his lips.

“I’m pursuing the most attractive man in the room tonight,” Gladio stated in a soft, deep voice. “If you see him, could you pass along a message?”

“And how can I be sure I am passing the message to the correct person?” Ignis responded coyly.

“Oh, he’s not hard to miss,” Gladio purred. “You might catch him near the windows. Or in a mirror.”

“So what’s the message?” Ignis smirked, his heart dancing in his chest at Gladio’s smooth compliments.

Gladio leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Ignis’s ear. “Let him know that I’ll be waiting on the northern balcony at midnight. I’ll wait until dawn if I have to.”

“I’ll be sure to share your message,” Ignis whispered in return. Gladio winked and brushed past Ignis. Their hands touched ever-so-slightly as Gladio passed by. Ignis smiled serenely, smelling the man’s aftershave and oaky cologne. It was enough to drive a man wild with lust, and it took all of Ignis’s better judgement to not follow.

The song was winding to a close when Ignis turned back. Noctis bowed to Luna and left the dance floor, letting his newly-announced fiancée be swept for another dance. Noctis spotted Ignis and headed his way, albeit with difficulty as leaders from across the three continents offered him congratulations on his engagement and praise on his fine catch. Noctis politely shrugged them off until he reached Ignis. He took a flute of champagne from the butler’s tray without even asking and looked up, his face flushed. “We’re going to take a long engagement,” he whispered between sips. “I know it’s just delaying the inevitable, but it’ll give me some time to just… be me, I guess. Think about what I really want. And it’ll keep the Nifs off Tenebrae’s back for a while too.”

“Decided like a true diplomat,” Ignis replied, offering a comforting hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “You made a fine choice. I’m proud of you, your highness.”

Noctis smiled sheepishly at the praise. “Thanks, Specs. Means a lot.”

The sound of a shutter clicked loudly, drawing the prince and his butler’s attention. Prompto beamed, moving the camera away from his face. “Gotta document the big day,” Prompto laughed, leaning forward to take a photo of himself with Noctis. “Not every day your best friend gets engaged.”

Noctis laughed, ruffling Prompto’s flattened blond hair. “Not every day your best friend decides not to style his hair like a chocobo butt either.”

Prompto squawked, throwing his hands up to his head, “Noooct!” he moaned, “You ruined my hair! That took me forever to get right!” They laughed, playfully shoving each other as though nothing had changed. Ignis wondered if Gladio had been wrong about Prompto’s feelings. He still seemed happy, despite the circumstances involving Noctis’s marriage. Nothing changed, and for that, Ignis was relieved.

“Prompto and I are going to go take some shots by the balcony. We’ll see you around, Specs,” Noctis waved, rushing off with Prompto. They hurried off, still laughing at each other. Prompto tried to stop him for another photo, but Noctis elbowed him in the ribs, grinning widely.

It could have just been his imagination, but Ignis thought he saw their hands brush against each other for a split second before they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Ignis arrived at the northern balcony at half-past midnight. The northern balcony was small, overlooking the gardens and the road to and from the estate, speckled with beams of light from the headlights of receding cars. The balcony itself was decorated elegantly with garlands of white roses and lilies, curtains of hanging white wisteria, and grand urns flowing with sylleblossoms. Ignis could still hear the music through the windows, setting a romantic mood. Gladio leaned against the high railing, his back to the door, showing off his broad back and muscular figure. His long ponytail and the ribbon that held it back swayed subtly in the nighttime breeze. Ignis wanted to pull the ribbon from his hair and let the gardener’s hair fall in curtains around his shoulders so he could tangle his gloved hands in the thick black strands.

When the door to the balcony clicked shut, Gladio turned around to face Ignis. He cocked his head towards the railing, gesturing for Ignis to stand next to him. When Ignis did, Gladio entwined their fingers together and pressed his head against the crown of Ignis’s so the butler would lean against his shoulder. “I’m sorry I made you wait,” Ignis started, but Gladio shushed him, his breath whistling softly against his teeth. 

“I said I’d wait til dawn if I had to,” he whispered in return.

When the music changed to a slow melody, Gladio lifted his head. Ignis turned to look at the gardener, his eyes half-lidded behind his silver frames. Gladio turned to Ignis, folded his arm behind his back, and bowed, his palm outstretched to the butler. “Will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?” he asked, looking up at Ignis with hopeful eyes.

Ignis smiled, taking Gladio’s hand. “You have certainly been reading your romances. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you a princely lord here to sweep me off my feet.”

“Well, I’m no lord, but am I sweeping you off your feet?” Gladio asked, his smile cheeky.

“Perhaps.”

Ignis had taught Noctis how to dance enough times that he felt comfortable in feminine position. He led Gladio’s hand to his waist, affirming it was okay for the gardener to lead. They started with hesitant steps, trying to match the rhythm of the music and adjust to each other’s heights. But soon enough, Gladio was leading Ignis across the balcony in swooping movements, their chests flush. Their dancing was by no means perfect – sloppy at times but quick to recover. “You’re a good dancer, Iggy,” Gladio said, pulling him back from a spin.

“I get quite a bit of practice with Noct,” Ignis stated, repositioning his hand on Gladio’s firm shoulder. “Despite all the practice, you’re a better dancer than he is.”

“Hard to believe that when he has such a good teacher,” Gladio smirked. “But humor me. What else am I better at?”

“You’re a better kisser,” Ignis grinned.

Gladio’s eyebrows shot up so high, they were practically in his hairline. He missed the next step and fumbled with his feet for a second before getting back into the rhythm. “You kissed Noct?” he spluttered, utterly shocked.

Ignis laughed. “Absolutely not. I just wanted to see your reaction.”

Gladio’s cheeks puffed out, trying to suppress a grin. “You cheeky little shit.”

When the song hit a fermata at the end, Gladio dipped Ignis low to the ground. Their breathing was erratic, both from physical exertion and the palpable desire between them. Their lips met halfway, Ignis’s hands on Gladio’s cheeks as the gardener pulled him back into a standing position. Ignis’s fingers crawled behind Gladio’s neck, pulling the ribbon loose and letting the gardener’s hair fan out. When they broke apart, the next song had already begun. Gladio pressed his forehead against Ignis’s, their noses bumping slightly. “I’m sorry, Ignis,” Gladio whispered longingly. “These weeks have been hell. And they probably haven’t been any better for you.”

“They’ve been devastating, my love,” Ignis exhaled, letting his hands wrap loosely around Gladio’s hips. “But you have no reason to apologize.”

“No, I do,” Gladio insisted, pulling away from Ignis and looking down to his feet. “I was cold to you after I found out you had to work. And I felt so stupid and angry at myself for not realizing that you’d be busy. I would have punched a hole in the wall of the garden shed if the thing wasn’t made of metal. I just wanted to share the night together, Iggy. I mean, the ball’s kind of a big deal. It’s dumb, but I thought it would be kinda… magical, you know?”

Ignis pressed a hand to his face and laughed, his shoulders bouncing. “Gladio, you are… indescribable,” he laughed. “Every moment I spend with you is its own kind of magic. It doesn’t take a ball to feel it.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one,” Gladio smirked, pulling Ignis forward by the lapels of his tailcoat to press a kiss to his nose. He then pulled back, opening his suit jacket to produce a small book from the inside pocket. “I’ve got something for you. Thought you might want to take a look.”

Ignis took the book, his eyebrow raised with uncertainty. “ _A Pocket Guide to Tenebraen Flowers and Herbs_ ,” he read aloud, thumbing over the embossed gold letters that shone against the faded green cover. The book looked fairly worn, and Ignis noticed one of the corners was dog-eared

“Open it up,” Gladio urged, nervously rubbing his nose.

Ignis turned to the dog-eared page and nearly dropped the book. He looked up at Gladio, his eyes wide. Tucked into the pages was a pressed, blue sylleblossom. “Gladio,” Ignis whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s the first one that bloomed,” Gladio said, smiling sheepishly. “I know I usually give you fresh flowers that have some significant meaning in their language, but this just sorta seemed right beyond that.”

“What does it mean?” Ignis asked, an insatiable smile tugging at the corners of his lips, filled with unadulterated happiness.

“Well, sylleblossoms themselves don’t have a definite meaning,” Gladio explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “But they are categorized as a violet. And since they’re blue, they most likely mean something similar to the blue violet.”

“Which is?” Ignis asked, hanging on Gladio’s words.

“Love.”

Ignis softly closed the book and leaned forward, pressing a short, chaste kiss to Gladio’s lips. “Then love it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue the AU with a Promptis-centered entry. I only hinted at their relationship because I wanted to keep the focus on Ignis and Gladio, but if you're interested in Promptis, lemme know! I love hearing your suggestions!


End file.
